


The Concerns of a Minimalist

by sakutsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minimal - Role Model, References to Alcohol, References to Drugs, Songfic, Underage Substance Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakutsu/pseuds/sakutsu
Summary: The things they do are known only to themselves. It’s an unspoken limitation that they both acknowledge, depositing the serene nights filled with repose into the same pocket that drowns their unvoiced words.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	The Concerns of a Minimalist

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic based off of Minimal - Role Model  
> Thanks @hahahatsuna for the concept. <3  
> Enjoy!

_Boys don't cry, they're happy all the time  
Girls get by, act like they got it fine  
We're so sad, all my friends and I  
We just break the rules  
Smoke cigs, break hearts, get high_

Cigarette smoke clouded their senses as they watched the water trickle ahead of them in tranquil. The concrete pierced through their jeans while they sat alongside the river bank, legs hanging with no support beneath them. Murmurs of conversation appeared occasionally, words left unsaid pocketed into an abyss of quietude left to never return upon the surface. 

_“Another one left?”_

_“No.”_

_“Another one jilted?”_

_“Yes.”_

The raven haired teen gave a small nod of acknowledgement before delicately passing a substandard-looking joint to the other in silence. 

_There's too much going on  
I wish the world would end  
But it keeps going on_

Blades of grass stabbed their embodiments as they laid, overlooking the night sky. Just enough moonlight glazed them to allow its monochromatic luminosity to illuminate their skin. 

_“I want it all to stop.”_

_“I know.”_

_“Do you?”_

_“Sometimes.”_

_“Is there a way to pause it all?”_

_“Not as far as I know.”_

_“Can we find one?”_

_“We can try.”_

Providing a small hum in acceptance of the ravens statement, the golden haired boy's lips turned upward ever so slightly. He angled his head to give his companion a small placid smile before returning his attention to the sky. 

_Think that we should keep it  
Minimal, minimal, let's keep it  
Minimal, minimal, no talkin'_

The things they do are known only to themselves. It’s an unspoken limitation that they both acknowledge, depositing the serene nights filled with repose into the same pocket that drowns their unvoiced words. Those nights, they know too familiarly, contain an indiscreet idleness between their worlds. Those few hours that they meld and intertwine their total beings together, whispering their most fervent secrets between their exchanging breaths, their worlds pause.

_And I know it makes you mad  
To see me smile while you look back  
But sometimes just being alone is better than getting along  
All my friends got issues too  
We act like we got shit to do  
It tastes like whiskey kissing you  
Don't say you miss me, I'll miss you too_

The clash of glasses sting their ears as they fill their bodies with elixirs that silence their worlds and captivate their senses. Meaningless words spew around them as the familiar faces begin to haze. They smile and nod while their colleagues speak to them, occasionally exchanging glances from across the table. Their dazzling rehearsed smiles soon turn meek as they begin to peer at each other when the other isn't looking, each observing soft curves on the rough lips that make the other long for the night to end. Stepping outside, they flood their senses with cigarette smoke not of their own, but each other's in equal amounts of saliva and tobacco.

_“You taste like alcohol.”_

_“You're not any better.”_

They chuckled softly before a gentle lull washed through them.

_“Will you miss me?”_

_“You’re not going anywhere.”_

_“But if I did, would you?”_

The knowing silence became overwhelming. 

_I need Visine  
Got too high, got hit by the high beam  
Fuck VIP  
I know nobody in the club's gonna like me  
Just shut up and listen, it's nice when it's quiet  
Let's fuck in the kitchen and we cause a riot_

The stench of hemp and lust flooded the room, enhanced by the summer heat. Sweat trickles onto the counter as their walls crash down for the next few hours and they fall together. Their worries release in light sighs and the silence between their worlds temporarily breaks. Emotions relinquish through their tears, wetting their dry eyes, while their worlds pause once again. 

_Next day we'll be silent  
But maybe that's better, we just keep it minimal._

A pattern that isn't broken stays continuous throughout their life. They linger. Content in the serene moments of dusk while soothing each other's worlds, pausing them for only just a moment, but that's enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello there <3
> 
> This was just a little fic I wrote in the middle. of the night (I mean all my pics are written in the middle of the night but whatever)
> 
> [@hahahatsuna](https://twitter.com/hahahatsuna) tweeted [this](https://twitter.com/hahahatsuna/status/1331825863877218304) and my writing brain went "YES" so here we are,,
> 
> I literally tweeted like 5 tweets of me struggling while writing this so that's fun,, follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kozumeaex) to see me fawn over haikyuu and in pain when writing.
> 
> Thanks for reading !!
> 
> Until next time ~


End file.
